If You're Going to Cosplay, Go All Out
by AsikIkisa
Summary: Psyche, Hibiya, Roppi, Tsugaru, Delic, Tsukishima all magically appeared in Ikebukuro during one of Shizuo & Izaya's fights. They're shocked to see all of them being lovey dovey. And the counterparts are created by DRRRverse Ikebukuro's Shizaya fangirls


**Note: Durarara isn't mine! **

Original request:_ "__Psyche, Hibiya, Roppi, Tsugaru, Delic, Tsukishima all magically appeared in Ikebukuro during one of Shizuo & Izaya's fights. They're both shocked (and shitting their pants off) to see all of them being lovey dovey. And the counterparts are created by DRRRverse Ikebukuro's Shizaya fangirls because YES, 99% OF THE FEMALE POPULATION OF IKEBUKURO IS A SHIZAYA FANGIRL. Cue the fangirl screams._

_Make it as cracky as you can. __"_

**Usually I don't write crack, but at least I gave it a try. Sakuraya is the new Izaya alternate, and the nickname Blonde_Sebastian is for Shitsuo. Apparently the fandom is pairing those two together now xD**

**Title taken from one of Gintama episodes for my inspiration for good titles is nonexistent. I don't own Gintama either if you wonder :P**

**Now when you know all that, Enjoy!**

**If You're Going to Cosplay, Go All Out**

"Iiiiiiizaaaayaaa-kun! Don't you just run away because you think you can!" a loud, angry and irritated scream was heard, and the remaining citizens of Ikebukuro knew that danger in form of flying trashcans, vending machines, and other public property in the air was to come.

Truly enough, soon after the scream, a raven haired man with red eyes, clad in black jacket with white fur on it's edges came skipping the street.

A minute after him, a tall blonde with bartender uniform and a street lamp in his hand was chasing the first man.

The response to that yell was a quick look back, noticing that the blonde is nearing him. Izaya jumped on the balcony's knowing that his enemy won't be able to follow him with a street lamp in hand.

Shizuo Heiwajima would do much to kill his enemy, but destroying somebody's windows was out of the question. The fact that the town of Ikebukuro was void of trashcans and vending machines or lamps was enough to him. Sometimes he missed a light that a street lamp gives, especially coming back from work at night.

So the blonde chased the raven haired man parallel to him, running on the pavement. The usual hateful looks was exchanged between the males and a weird feeling of adrenaline rushing trough their veins was on it's place.

Some would say that it is the usual routine in this town. The informant coming here, the debt collector spotting him, chasing and damaging the public property.

However, unbeknownst to both of them, this day was special.

It was the day that DRRRverse Ikebukuro Shizaya fanclub was making a move. It was a bold move.

One week ago, chat of DRRRverse Ikebukuro Shizaya fanclub:

**Im_THE_Leader:** My dear fangirls! The big day has come to make our move! The plan is that we will make Shizuo Heiwajima and Izaya Orihara fall in love with each other! 3

**Shizaya4ever!:** And how do you intend to do that? Just gathering in their fighting place and telling them that, wouldn't be enough imho.

**Im_THE_Leader:** Well, this is why I called you here. Me and **Izuo4213** had a pajama party yesterday and came to the conclusion that Pixiv is our friend!

**Shizu-chan_is_mine:** Can you explain what you mean, Leader?

**Im_THE_Leader:** Ah, you know the alternate versions of them, right? The Psyche, Tsugaru, Hibiya, Delic, Tsuki and Roppi? Well, if we could cosplay them and act all lovely dovey on the streets today, I'm sure that Orihara-san and Heiwajima-san will realize that they are destined to be with each other!

_**Walker_Allen_isabish:**__ googling the names that leader came up with._

**Izuo4213: **And we decided that Leader and I will do the Tsuki/Roppi pairing. For we have the neccesary tools for it. Anyone wanting to do Tsugaru/Psyche and Delhibi? We thought that we will appear in chronologically order, so we need four people.

**Shizu-chan_is_mine:** I think that I'd be on it, if you would say it earlier. Would like to cosplay Hibiya for I have golden eyes and a wig of Izaya's hair at home. But the cape and the paper crown, as well as the rest of his outfit will take time to make. I'd also like to read some fics of them to know how can we act. It must be realistic, right?

**Walker_Allen_isabish:** I agree with b**Shizu-chan_is_mine**/b! My sister has old pink headphones, and I have black hair myself. Just going to a hair stylist, ordering pink contact lenses and looking for a white jacket and pink buttons would take time. So shall we do it next week?

**Im_THE_Leader:**...

**Im_THE_Leader:**...

**Im_THE_Leader: **Okay. We'll do it next week. We'll have to find those who will cosplay Tsugaru and Delic anyway. And if you want good fics about DRRR, I recommend that you google DRRR kink meme. Anyone who is here wants to cosplay Delic and Tsugaru?

**The_tall_Blondie:** Delic sounds interesting, but my mother has a material for Tsugaru's kimono, since she is selling them. Due to me being half American I somehow have blue eyes... would **Walker_Allen_isabish** mind if I'd be Tsugaru for your Psyche?

**Walker_Allen_isabish:** Not at all! I'd gladly be your Psyche! *In fact, I wanted to see you much earlier but I didn't knew how to ask... :deepblushicon:*

**The_tall_blondie:** :*

**Shizaya4ever!:** Okay... it seems that I'm the only one left in here. My dad has a white costume that he isn't using anymore, so I'd be easy to sew some pink elements to it... and **Walker_Allen_isabish** do you mind ordering contact lenses to me too? I'll repay you later.

**Walker_Allen_isabish:** Of course Idm! In fact it would be cheaper to buy two at once!

**Shizaya4ever!:** Great! You are the best!

**Im_THE_Leader: **Allright, fangirls! Then it's settled. Let's meet by the fountain in the Ikebukuro park one week from now and decide where to place ourselves! I'll send the messages of this action planning to the remaining members. We'll need some fangirls cheering for Shizaya and the cosplayed pairings!

May Shizaya or Izuo dreams be with you!

_**Im_THE_Leader**__: closed this chat session_

At the appointed meeting day, the place around fountain in the Ikebukuro park was looking... interesting. Luckily, the fanclub members met at 9.00 am so it wasn't so much people passing by the park, but the dog owners and other people looked confused at the group by the fountain.

Not only was it three versions of Izaya Orihara and Shizuo Heiwajima, but there was at least one hundred fangirls clinging to the clones and screaming when they saw them closer, many of them taking pictures of the weird clad cosplayers...

Surpisingly all fangirls took the task seriously and their cosplays were perfect. It really seemed as the made up characters materialized on earth.

The one most similar to Orihara, but in black jacket with red fur at it's edges climbed on the fountain and silenced them with a hand gesture known only to the members of the fanclub. Since Erika Karisawa was also a fan of Code Geass, to the other fans of that series it would seem that she copied the gesture from Zero. But it worked, and all the wild screams subsided in two minutes.

"Hello, dear fangirls! How nice to see so many of you! Today it's a great day, for if our plan would succeed you will see Shizu-Shizu and Iza-Iza together on the streets! Now, let me explain the plan!

You know that the beast of Ikebukuro and Iza-Iza are taking different routes while they fight! But there is one that they are always passing, which is the main street. Today is Saturday, thus I guess that Shizu-Shizu hasn't any work. When he spots Iza-chan, he'll be on the way home from the lunch. Thus Tsugaru and Psyche will stand here, on this particular balcony. Izaya uses them to avoid being chased by his love. But he'll stop once he sees you being all sweet and lovely dovey. Psyche should be some possessive type, clinging on Tsugaru's neck. If anyone would complain that you stand on the balcony, you can step on the street. The point is that Shizaya must see you." the Roppi cosplayer said, and her voice was all excited.

The other cosplayers of the imaginary characters nodded in agreement and understanding, but one of the fangirl looked a bit confused.

"And... if it wouldn't work?" she asked, sure that she took the leader off guard.

"And that is why, my dear fangirl, we have Delic and Hibiya. You will stay in the middle of the pavement on the main street. It'd be nice if Delic would pin Hibi-chan to the wall and give him some slight kisses on the neck." said Erika, and if it was happening in anime or manga her eyes would have hearts instead of the coffee-coloured (now with red lenses) orbs.

The mentioned cosplayers blushed a bit. They didn't really want to do it, since both of them were girls, but if it would help Shizuo and Izaya get together, then there wasn't much they could do.

"If Shizzy and Izzy would be still not decided after those two scenes, then the last comes me and Tsuki-chan. We'll be at the end of the same road, and I think it would work, since our outfits are most similar to them. But worry not! I'm actually hoping that they would fall for the first couple so it should be okay. Now to the last part of our plan. You dear fangirls! You must do what you are best at, and that is screaming and yelling Shizaya! in the background. It depends on you if the plan will succeed or not. So let's stay tuned. You'll need to begin act all in love around one in afternoon since it's then Shizuo ends his lunch. And when they pass you, everyone is gathering at the final alley to scream SHIZAYA! Okay?" the Roppi cosplayer seemed happy, but the faces of the fangirls wasn't all that nice.

Maybe they thought that they would play a bigger role in this, or maybe they thought that it was a crazy plan. But when they noticed that their leader was not so ecstasic anymore, everyone did an applause and the face of Erika Karisawa in the cosplay of Hachimenroppi was happy again.

The girls cosplaying "Shizaya alternates" which was the name of all alternative characters put together, wanted to know each other better.

Some of them, like the girl with nick Shizaya4ever! And the girl with nick Shizu-chan_is_mine had never meet before, and even though they were in clothes of Delic and Hibiya, it would be hard for them to make the play "Realistic" when they have never meet before.

Erika, cosplaying Roppi, and the sister of her friend Walker, Narumi knew each other well enough. In fact they were best friends, often acting out the scenes of their favorite fanfics of the Livejournal's Durarara kink meme. What Erika didn't know was that Narumi had a crush on the fanclub leader before. However it was now in the past, and the blonde girl was happy to do wierd things with Erika.

The cosplayers of Tsugaru and Psyche, girls with the nickname The_tall_blondie and Walker_Allen_isabish did met before in this week. They found a mutual language, for as it turned out the Tsugaru cosplayer was also a fan of -man. So when they found out about their passion, both of them talked only about that, sending the best fanfics of that fandom and then discussing them.

The girls wanted to go and eat in Russia Sushi, but as Tsuki cosplayer reminded the leader, Shizuo was eating there. They ended up going to McDonalds and eating frites while talking about things that they liked.

When the hour was half to one, Erika decided that they would go and take their places. She got many messages from the other fangirls that they were already waiting at the streets and maybe soon the ex-bartender and the informant would pass by.

"Good luck to everyone. I'm sure that this plan will result in Shizaya becoming canon once and for all." she said and waved a hand.

To most of them, it was very out of character to Roppi to act all happy and excited like Psyche. For yes, not only did the Hibiya cosplayer read the fanfics on kink meme, or browse pixiv. All of them did, and some doubted that Erika would do Hachimenroppi in character.

When Psyche and Tsugaru arrived at that street, they saw hidden fangirls behind trashcans and other stuff by the pavement. The Tsugaru cosplayer took hold of Psyche's hand, and the raven haired cosplayer blushed.

They heard a silent "Awww!" from the fangirls hideout. Wanting more reaction from them, Psyche hugged Tsugaru deeply.

At that moment, everyone heard the distant, angry and irritated scream of the real blonde ex-bartender:

"Iiiiiiizaaaayaaa-kun! Don't you just run away because you think you can!"

To that, most of the hidden fangirls remained where they were, forgetting the directions of the fanclub leader. Some silent "They are coming here for real" was heard, but that didn't stop the Psyche and Tsugaru cosplayers.

In fact it only spiced up their acting, when Psyche kissed Tsugaru on the lips.

It wasn't a deep kiss like the fangirls used to read in fanfictions. But most of them had their jaws dropped, in awe of the cosplayers.

It was that moment, when Izaya and Shizuo decided to enter the alleyway. They didn't seem to notice the standing couple on the end of the street, exchanging passionate hateful looks between each other.

As usual.

It was when the street lamp smacked the Tsugaru cosplayer in her neck, only then did Shizuo and Izaya acknowledge those persons.

The_tall_blondie did play her role out well. She fainted dramatically, causing the girl cosplaying Psyche to have a worried facial expression. Tears brimmed her eyes, as she noticed that Tsugaru cosplayer wasn't responding to her callings.

"A-Are you okay?" the nervous voice of Shizuo Heiwajima asked, causing Walker_Allen_isabish out of her trance.

She didn't say anything. In fact she thought that the fainting of her partner was real, and forgot what to do if Shizuo or Izaya approached the cosplayers.

"S-Shizu-chan... you... you hurted Tsu-chan! MY TSU-CHAN!" she screamed, and her voice didn't sound manly at all. But she didn't care, hoping that Psyche would also sound girly when crying. Then, she punched Shizuo in the chest, even thought she knew very well that it won't cause the blonde any pain.

Izaya was standing still on the balcony, laughing like the bastard he was in real life. The scene amused him just too much! Here was Shizu-chan taking the frustration of some girl on his own torso, because he hurt her boyfriend.

He decided that it was his chance, and run away from the scene, laughing madly. But deep inside, he had a strange feeling that the girl and her boyfriend was awfully similar to him and Shizuo.

Hearing the laughter of that goddamned flea, Shizuo backed away from the crazy human before him. He turned around and tried to explain the white clad cosplayer that it was all because of the flea, and he will get punished for it, once and for all. Cursing and apologizing, he left the alleyway looking for Izaya.

When Walker_Allen_isabish's sobbing was the only sound coming to her ears, The_tall_blondie decided to open her eyes.

"They are gone. Let's go to the place the leader said." she said it calmly, which caugh the Psyche cosplayer off guard.

"You... are alive? But... you seemed..." her pink contact lenses were now misplaced, due to her crying. Tsugaru took her hand in her own.

"It was all an act. I think it'll tell them more than what leader planned. Now, take off your contacts for you will hurt your eyes, and let's proceed. I'm saying it to all of you, fangirls! Let's make Shizaya happen!" her voice was calm, but the last sentence was a yell.

Coming out of their hideout, everyone went the back way to where Erika and Narumi were.

He found Izaya surprisingly quick. The raven haired informant was standing in the middle of the pavement, looking stunned at the sight before him.

"Oi flea! What are you doing?" Shizuo's voice was angry, but he stopped in his tracks when he saw what Izaya was looking at.

To their right, was a wall. By the wall was two persons making out. It was a tall blonde in white suit with pink elements and a small raven haired boy, in a prince's costume. He even wore a crown, though nor Shizuo or Izaya thought that it's real.

"Oh. They are here." whispered the Delic cosplayer to the younger cosplayer, what caused a deep blush enter her cheeks.

"What are you looking at, peasants! Don't you know that peeking around is rude? Why don't you follow our example and just make love with each other! It would be better for the town to, seeing that I have no trashcan to put my pocky rest in, or cold drinks on a hot summer day from vending machines!" the cosplayers voice was degrading, as if making them feeli guilty on purpose.

"Hmm yeah. It would be nice to have some light from street lamps when I'm going home from work too. Not mentioning the one by my house when I'm not seeing whether Hibi-chan here is sleeping or not." said the tall blonde, and proceeded to make a hickey on the younger person's neck.

Both Izaya and Shizuo were stunned by the sight, as well as by what they just heard. Izaya had an uneasy facial expression, as if he was going to puke, but Shizuo only laughed.

The cosplayers stopped their action at that, both of them looking curiously what will happen next.

"You think that I'd ever think of LOVING this little bastardy flea? In your fucking dreams. I'm out of here." said Shizuo, still a bit angry which caused the other three persons freeze whatever they did.

Izaya didn't want to let this happen. Just who would come to an Idea that he would land with his mortal enemy in bed, he would be the panting mess under him? Everyone knew that Shizuo had a good heart and he wouldn't DARE to top in bed.

Hating himself to give the fangirls a reason to scream, he followed Shizuo not taking any glance back at the weird couple by the wall.

When both of them went further to the alleyway where Erika and the rest of the fanclub was, both girls jumped away from each other, as if they were electrified.

"It went well. I think... good thing that we didn't went further than hugging and kissing on the cheek." said the Delic cosplayer, turning away her gaze from the other.

"But to them it seemed like we were a real couple." the girl in Hibiya clothes admitted, a bit shyly.

"That was the point, was it not? Now let's go to the final place and see what had come out of it." said the taller girl and took the black haired one by hand.

Izaya thought that he had seen enough today. Two weird cosplay couples, reminding him of himself and the blonde beast. It was the most weird and crazy thing that happened to him.

Or so he thought, before he entered another street, following Shizuo.

There, surrounded by a circle of screaming fangirls, he saw the most similar cosplayers of him and Shizuo, almost having sex, if not the fact that both were fully clothed.

The girls surrounding them, screamed "SHI-ZA-YA!, SHI-ZA-YA!" as if it was a baseball match and Shizaya was a name of a team.

The cosplays wasn't truly theirs, considering that the blonde was lower than the raven haired one, and had a scarf around his neck. The other one had his jacket, but the fur was red instead of white.

"C'mon. You know you like it here, don't you, Tsuki-chan?" said the other, very seductively.

"No... I mean... look... I think... they are here." the guy... or was it a girl? Said clearly not wanting the other to go further.

When the raven haired cosplayer heard that, she turned around and saw two most dangerous people in Ikebukuro standing beside each other, both having the same facial expression.

It was disgust, shock and a hint of fear at the same time. That wasn't what Erika was expecting.

"Shizzy! Iza-Iza! You finally joined us!" she screamed, ditching her partner who was still lying on the floor.

Shock was even more clear now on their faces. In the whole world, besides the internet, fanfiction and english dubbing it was only one person who would call them by such nicknames.

When they realized that it was Erika Karisawa indeed, both of them facepalmed at the same time.

"Erika... why are you doing all this?" asked Shizuo, not really understanding what just happened.

"Well, you have to figure that out by yourselves. And don't worry, you didn't really hurt The_tall_Blondie, it was only an act. I hope that you will realize someday that both of you are destined to each other!" she said, still looking quite like Izaya which only unnerved the informant.

"Never. In. My. Life. Excuse me, Karisawa, but that was far crossing the line. I'm out of here." said the informant, all red in his face. Nobody knew if it was anger or embarrassment at seeing that the crazy otaku had so much followers.

Not knowing why, Shizuo followed the informant without a word. He felt more than fooled, knowing that all of this was an act.

Both of them entered the main street, walking beside each other in silence. They didn't even acknowledge the other, but when they saw a pink clad geisha, with black hair, and blonde butler walking on the other end of the street, Izaya decided that it was too much and used his parkour skills to go back to Shinjuku.

A long time will pass, before he will decide to enter Ikebukuro again.

Same day, chat of DRRRverse Ikebukuro Shizaya fanclub:

**Im_THE_Leader: **I don't know if the play was successful, but at least we had a great time together, don't you think?

**Shizaya4ever!:** Yes, Nice to know all of you better!

**Shizu-chan_is_mine:**Yeah it was fun. I wonder if it worked though...

**Walker_Allen_isabish:** You know, I was pretty scared back there when Shizuo hurt **The_tall_Blondie**! And to think that it was only an act!

**Izuo4213:** What can I say, when Erika-san left me lying in front of them? I felt a bit lonely -,-'

**The_tall_Blondie:**Yes, I think it was fun when I fell like that. Sorry Allen-kun for making you cry :huggingicon:

**Shizaya4ever!:** Allen-kun? Don't tell me that Psyche was really a guy!

**The_tall_Blondie:** No, no. We just call each other that, you know for nicknames are too long! And we both like the manga DGM where Allen Walker is the main hero!

**Shizu-chan_is_mine: **Ah I see. Was wondering about that too 0.o

**Im_THE_Leader: **Anyway, there two more fans who would like to join us! Welcome them please!

_**Sakuraya_desu**__ has joined this chat._

_**Blonde_Sebastian**__ has joined this chat._

**Im_THE_Leader:** Welcome new fans of Shizaya! Anything you want to share with us?

**Sakuraya_desu:** Actually yes. We saw both of them walking beside each other today! Sorry we were late for the meeting, but they seemed to freak out when they saw us. What did you do?

**Blonde_Sebastian**Agreed. The informant ran away when he saw us, and the ex-bartender seemed to ignore us on purpose. But I think that it will be something more from that.

**Im_THE_Leader: **It sure will! Don't you think it was a great idea? Actually, it was **Izuo4213**'s idea! So I think that sooner or later we will see Shizu-Shizu and Iza-Iza making love in the dark alleyways!

**Blonde_Sebastian:** Maybe. But don't you think it's rude to pair two guys who clearly hate each other like that?

**Izuo4213:** No... why is that...

**Izuo4213:** Or maybe...

**Izuo4213:** Blonde_Sebastian-san are you a guy?

**Sakuraya_desu:**... what if he was?

**Im_THE_Leader:**... 0.o … ! WHAT? DO WE HAVE A GUY IN THE SHIZAYA FANCLUB NOW?

**Blonde_Sebastian:** Please don't misunderstand. I'm not a yaoi fanboy. It just hurts me that everyone seem to pair Sebastian from Kurohitsuji with his master Ciel. On the last convention I was at, every fangirl was like "Kyaaa! Sebastian! Can I be your Ciel? PLX PLX PLX!"... which is irritating. And you are pairing real people here with a reputation that they surely worked for many years. Don't you think it's rude?

**Im_THE_Leader:** Maybe... you do have a point. Interesting! I'll look forward to see if your point will get across. Now excuse me, but I have to prepare dinner. I'll open this chat tomorrow to see if we can have another strategy for Shizaya to happen.

May Shizaya or Izuo dreams be with you!

**Blonde_Sebastian:** I really hope you will fail. Anyway, it was nice to meet you all!

_**Im_THE_Leader:**__ closed this chat session_

THE END!

(A/N: Feedback is Loved :D And thank you for all faves, alerts and reviews for all my other stories! They mean very much to me :D)


End file.
